llıllı Bendito Alcohol ıllıll
by Raye Kou
Summary: OS. Un Seiya con el corazón roto, una Mina pasada de copas y necesitada de afecto. Cada uno buscando ver en el otro a la persona amada ¿Cuál será el resultado?


Todos los personajes mencionados, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Bendito Alcohol**

Un Seiya con el corazón roto, una Mina pasada de copas y necesitada de efecto. Cada uno buscando ver en el otro a la persona amada ¿Cuál será el resultado?

Era un sábado por la noche. Mina y Seiya habían sido los primeros en abandonar la reunión celebrada en casa de Taiki, con motivo del recién compromiso entre este último y Amy.

Minako había bebido de más, poco tiempo había pasado desde su rompimiento con Yaten y que él comenzara a salir con Rei. Ella aún no lo superaba, y temiendo que cometiera alguna de sus ya conocidas indiscreciones, habían optado por llevarla a casa; siendo Seiya quien se ofreciera a hacerlo ¿Y cómo no? si su situación no era tan diferente.

Ver a Serena en brazos de Darien ya con su abultado vientre de seis meses no era cosa fácil, sobre todo después de que en algún tiempo, cuado Darien se marchara de nueva cuenta a Estados Unidos, su "Bombón" le dejó ver que había una oportunidad; misma que fue disuelta al regreso de su príncipe, dejando un Seiya con el corazón roto y profundamente dolido.

A raíz de esto, habían encontrando su refugio uno en el otro, alguien que compartía un sufrimiento similar y se comprendían a la perfección. Ciertamente la forma de desahogarse no era la misma, pues mientras Mina iba de fiesta en fiesta, ahogándose en alcohol, Seiya se dedicaba a componer canciones cargadas de melancolía que para suerte de la agrupación resultaban ser grandes éxitos. Poco quedaba de aquel chico alegre, coqueto y simpático que antes era, ni hablar de esa sonrisa sexy de la cual sólo él era dueño, pues de igual modo había desaparecido.

Pero era ya sabido, que con todo y sus discrepantes formas de desahogarse al final del día, la Diosa del Amor, terminaba buscando a la estrella fugaz para llorar sus penas.

Esa parecía ser una de esas tantas noches; Mina lloraría por horas, contando una y otra vez ese sin fin de anécdotas memorables compartidas con su ex novio, mientras que Seiya la escucharía acompañándola con una copa, agregando un: "Te entiendo, sé lo que sientes" cuando lo considerara prudente. Él sólo fungía como espectador, poco era lo que contaba, pero la compañía de Minako era la única que lograba tolerar, ya que sólo ella no "trataba de ayudarlo" con estúpidos consejos que para él no tenían el mayor sentido. "Nunca he entendido tu absurda obsesión por esa niña" le gritaba Yaten, ¿Obsesión? Le ofendía el que su hermano pensara siquiera semejante cosa; lo que él sentía por la princesa de la Luna era amor, el más grande; "Debes ser el Seiya de antes" le decía Taiki todo el tiempo, pero si él seguía siendo Seiya Kou… sólo que era un Seiya Kou sin su bombón.

Con Minako las cosas no eran mejores. Su amistad con las demás se había deteriorado, después de que estas manifestaran su apoyo a la recién formada pareja. Según ella la habían traicionado, todas lo habían hecho y eso era algo que le costaba perdonar. Sabía que Yaten no la amaba, ahora más que nuca, después de ver lo feliz que era con Rei, que sonreía como ella jamás había conseguido que lo hiciera. Por un lado no quería ser egoísta y por momentos se resignaba e intentaba hacerse a la idea, pero le dolía; simplemente no podía. Y sólo en él, sólo con Seiya podía manifestar todos aquellos sentimientos que a sus amigas no podía confiar.

—¿Quieres que me quede un rato? — Preguntó Seiya, mientras intentaba sentar a la rubia en el sofá.

—Si, por favor — Contestó aun dentro de su euforia a consecuencia del alcohol, mientras prácticamente corría en dirección al minibar.

—Mina no debes seguir así. Te estas haciendo mal — La detuvo tomando su mano, provocando que la chica cayera en el sillón.

—No comiences tú también, ¿Quieres? Además, sabes que no eres el más indicado para darme ese tipo de consejos — Minako, aparentemente resignada y molesta a la vez se hundió en el asiento haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos. Seiya por su parte resopló y se dejó caer al lado de su amiga, pensando en la razón que esta tenía.

—¿Y qué propones, Mina Aino?

—¡Propongo un trago! —Mina se levantó vertiginosamente retomando el rumbo, esta vez sin que Seiya pudiera detenerla.

Él la observaba con atención sin poder evitar reír por la torpeza de la chica quien haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y después de haber derramado la mitad de la botella, había logrado al fin servir un shot de tequila, disponiéndose a llenar el otro. Bien Seiya podía haberla ayudado, pero quería seguir riendo un rato más.

—_Y no puedo olvidarte__  
__Si te veo en todas partes__  
__Si en el último beso me robaste el aliento__  
__Y no puedo olvidarte si te llevo en la sangre__  
__Si en el último abrazo__  
__aun me pierdo despacio_

Comenzó a cantar y bailotear Mina, una vez que pudo servir el segundo trago. Ni la letra, ni el ritmo le resultaban conocidos al cantante, pero después del varios shots y de escuchar a la rubia cantar la misma parte una y otra vez él también la acompañaba bastante animado.

—Seiya… ¿Te ha pasado? —Preguntó Mina, recostada en el sillón, con sus piernas sobre las del chico, y la mirada fija en el techo, una vez pasada la euforia. Él la miró sin comprender aquella pregunta y ella continuó —Me refiero a si ves a Serena en todas partes —Seiya echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió sin intenciones de contestar —A mí si me pasa ¿Sabes? con frecuencia. Incluso tú me recuerdas a él — Una sonora carcajada salió de los labios del pelinegro.

Definitivamente Minako se estaba volviendo loca, si a alguien era diferente él, ese era Yaten.

—Comienzas a preocuparme —Dijo aun riendo y terminando de un trago el resto de la bebida —¿En qué me parezco a él?

—Tu cabello — Hubo un silencio, si bien era cierto que él y su hermano menor eran polos opuestos, la realidad era que en más de una ocasión, algunas actitudes de Mina, su cabello y el azul de sus ojos le habían recordado a su Bombón — Espera aquí — Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que a Seiya le causó temor.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y caminó hacia su habitación. Fueron alrededor de veinte minutos los que Mina tardó en regresar. Seiya seguía sentado en el mismo sitio con los ojos cerrados, apunto de ser vencido por el sueño.

—Seiya… —De inmediato abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Mina. Mismos que casi salen de sus cuencas y podo jurar que su quijada llego al piso cuando la vio enfundada en su uniforme de preparatoria y peinada en dos coleas. La chica apagó la luz dejando encendida únicamente una de las pequeñas luces del minibar.

Seiya seguía atónito sin poder articular palabra. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa rubia? Mina se paró frente a él aun con esa sonrisa psicópata en los labios, puso un pañuelo frente al rostro de Seiya, quien estaba seguro de haber visto destellar los ojos de la rubia cuando le dijo:

—Juguemos — Cubrió sus ojos con el pañuelo, y se colocó a horcajadas sobre el pelinegro.

—Mina ¿Te has vuelto loca? Destápate los ojos — Dijo Seiya tomando por los hombros a la rubia apartándola de él, pero sin levantarse. Pues a pesar de la sorpresa no podía negar que aquello comenzaba a resultarle… excitante.

—Oh, vamos Seiya. Sólo un poco — Mina rodeó el cuello del chico y acercó su rostro al oído de él — Puedes llamarme bombón si lo prefieres — Le susurró de manera coqueta, al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en los largos cabellos del pelinegro creando en su mente la imagen de su ex novio.

—Mina… — La rubia le impidió continuar atrapando su boca en un intenso beso, mismo que Seiya no respondió, pero tampoco rechazó del todo —¡Mina! —Gritó nuevamente aun en el beso, al sentir la mano de la rubia descender hacia rumbos peligrosos; su entrepierna.

—¡Oh! Yaten, has crecido — Murmuró la chica sin dejar de besarlo al percatarse de que el cuerpo de Seiya ya había reaccionado a sus caricias. El ego del pelinegro creció ante el cometario casi de manera proporcional al tamaño de su ya animado miembro —Mmm… —Gimió con suavidad Mina frotándose contra él, mientras le desabotonaba la camisa.

Para Seiya aquello era demasiado, no podía, no debía, pero si quería. Era su deber apartarla, intentaba idear la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero los roses entre sus cuerpos, provocados por ella le impedían aclarar su mente. Tenía que detenerla, esa no era la forma, no era correcto, se estaba aprovechando del estado de Mina; aunque, la imagen que daban pareciera lo contrario.

—Mina, debes parar — Dijo terminando aquel apasionado beso. Ahora, su respiración jadeante lo delataba al igual que su cuerpo.

Ella se separó un poco. Aquello le dio a Seiya una sensación de alivio, un tanto incómodo, pues no estaba seguro si era lo que en realidad deseaba, pero alivio al final. Sensación que desapareció el ver como Mina se mordía el labio inferior y sonreía con malicia.

El chico tragó saliva y cerró los ojos cuando ella comenzó a deshacerse de su blusa, quedando frente a Seiya con un llamativo y tentador sostén color rojo de encaje.

—Tócame — Seiya continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que si los abría sería su perdición.

—No —Dijo firmemente.

—¡Tócame! —Habló con voz de mando la rubia, quitándose la venda de los ojos. Seiya negó con la cabeza. Se escuchó el bufido lleno de frustración de ella —Abre los ojos —Volvió a repetir —Si no te gusta lo que ves, me detengo — Seiya suspiró y abrió los ojos lentamente, quedando deslumbrado con aquella imagen. Minako era hermosa, realmente hermosa. Sería un pecado que lo enviaría directo al infierno si mentía.

—Eres… tan hermosa — Habló sin estar conciente del todo de sus palabras.

—Tócame — Insistió.

Esta vez Seiya no objetó. Con ambas manos comenzó a acariciar los senos de la rubia, quien exhaló fuertemente. Con desesperación deshizo el amarre del cinturón al igual que el del pantalón del chico.

Seiya se incorporó con Mina en brazos acomodándola en el lugar que antes ocupara él en el sofá. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces lo ayudó a quitarse las estorbosas prendas que aun tenía él encima, permitiendo que él le ayudara con el sostén y la falda. Se recostó jalando al chico de los cabellos para arrastrarlo con ella.

Seiya no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, a lo que estaba a punto de hacer con quien hasta hace poco era la novia de su hermano y se había convertido en su mejor amiga, su única compañía.

—Mina sigo pensando que no correcto. Siento que me estoy aprovechando de tu estado —Dijo Seiya, antes de caer por completo sobre ella.

—No le veo nada de malo, además ¿No será al contrario? —Ante la indecisión en la que encontraba Seiya, Minako, en un arranque lo aprisionó con piernas y brazos, pegando por completo sus cuerpos para después intencionalmente caer al piso, siendo ella quien quedara ahora encima. —Sólo déjate llevar y ayúdame con esto—Dijo colocando las manos del chico sobre sus caderas y señalando sus bragas.

Seiya continuaba embelezado con el panorama que esa nueva postura le brindaba. —¿Seiya? — Le habló en un intento por apresurarlo. —¡Maldición Seiya! no sabes desde hace cuánto lo he deseado, para que me salgas con esto. — Esas palabras se quedaron haciendo eco en él ¿Mina lo deseaba? — Me decepcionas —¿Decepción? No, Seiya Kou, el gran Seiya Kou puede ser todo, menos una decepción cuando de esto se trataba.

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa que hacía tiempo no mostraba; seduciendo, conquistando todo a su paso. —Prepárate, diosa del amor — Dijo sensualmente, mientras Mina sonreía satisfecha; lo había logrado.

Con un rápido movimiento invirtió las posiciones, se acomodó sobre ella sin dejarse caer de lleno, con sus brazos a la altura de la cabeza de la rubia y le sonrió con complicidad nuevamente. Besó sus labios primero, de manera dulce y pausada. Los labios de Mina eran suaves, tanto que creía podían deshacerse dentro de los suyos, su sabor que hace un momento no había disfrutado a causa de las dudas, ahora lo saboreaba a sus anchas; una combinación deliciosa entre dulce y fresco. Mina era diferente a todo, ella era especial, tal vez había estado mirando hacia el lado equivocado todo este tiempo.

Entre mordisco, Seiya terminó aquel beso dirigiéndose ahora hacia el sur del cuerpo de la rubia. No sin antes recorrer con sus labios cada centímetro de la blanca piel durante el trayecto. Lamió y besó su cuello sin dejar un sólo espacio. Se detuvo en los pechos depositando un beso en cada uno, ya habría más tiempo para disfrutarlos. Colocó las piernas de la rubia sobre sus hombros y la miró nuevamente. Mina levantó la cabeza y le sonrió en signo de aprobación. Suplicaba porque el pelinegro comenzara ya, y así lo hizo él.

Introdujo su lengua hasta dar con la parte más sensible de Mina, comenzando con lentos movimientos tortuosos, para después lamer y succionar ya con mayor furia. Ella no tardó en reaccionar; los gemidos eran incontenibles, su espalda se arqueaba aun en contra de su voluntad y cada poro de su cuerpo temblaba ante cada latigazo de placer que la habilidosa lengua de Seiya le regalaba. Era demasiado, ambos sabían que estaba próximo el orgasmo de Minako, los jadeos y las contracciones cada vez más frecuentes de su cuerpo la delataban; sin embargo, los planes de Seiya eran otros.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Qué haces?! —Gritó fuera de sí, al sentir como Seiya se apartaba dejándola prácticamente a medias. Él le sonrió de lado con maldad, la levantó tomándola de su estrecha cintura, de modo que fuera ahora ella quien estuviera encima esta vez y le dijo:

—Eso, mi diosa es para que la próxima vez… — ¿Habrá una próxima vez? Se preguntó Mina, con cierta emoción ante la idea de que así fuese— lo pienses dos veces antes de decir que El Gran Seiya Kou, es una "Decepción" — Ambos sonrieron, siendo ahora Mina quien tomara la iniciativa, besando el marcado y firme pecho de Seiya, al tiempo que introducía el miembro de su "amigo" en su entrada.

Al sentirlo dentro y una vez que Seiya comenzó a moverse, Mina inconcientemente clavó sus uñas en el lugar en el que hasta hace poco había depositado sus besos. De igual modo ella empezó a marcar su propio ritmo; cosa que a Seiya le estaba fascinando. Su mirada se fijó en los senos de la rubia, llevando sus manos a ellos, masajeándolos firme, pero a la vez delicadamente. Se incorporó un poco para alcanzarlos con su boca.

Minako sentía la humedad y el calor de los labios de Seiya, con urgencia lo tomó de los cabellos pegándolo más a ella, haciendo más profundas las caricias al igual que cada arremetida, cada choque, cada embestida que poco a poco acercaban a ambos a la cumbre.

Los movimientos de Mina eran cada vez más desesperados, sintió como si miles de pequeñas olas se formaran en su interior, uniéndose en una sola, en una enorme y avasalladora ola de placer indescriptible. Y gritó, gritó y jadeó al sentir como aquel mar de éxtasis arrasaba con todo a su paso.

Casi al mismo tiempo Seiya se aferró fuertemente a las caderas de Mina, acortando aún más la ya de por si inexistente distancia de sus centros, buscó los labios de su amante y ahogó allí la clara señal de haber llegado a límite del placer.

Se quedaron abrazados sobre la alfombra por largo rato sin decir nada. Para ambos había sido una experiencia extraña, algo que sinceramente había pasado por la mente de los dos, pero que parecía imposible de realizar. ¿Y ahora qué? Era la pregunta que resonaba en cada uno. No fue hasta que Seiya se atrevió a exteriorizarla que aquel extraño silencio se rompió.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Mina lo miró, apartando la mano del pecho de Seiya para posarla ahora en su mejilla.

—No tengo la menor idea.

—Deberíamos decirle a los demás. —Aquello, a los oídos de Minako estaba por demás fuera de lugar. Le había gustado lo sucedido, pero aun estaban esos sentimientos hacia Yaten, que ahora ya no le parecían tan intensos, pero seguían ahí. Además, ¿Qué iban a decir si entre ellos no había nada?

—¿Qué?, ¿Que nos acostamos?

—¿Para ti esto no puede llegar a algo más? — La ojiazul sonrío, fuera de lugar, pero indo, eso le parecían las palabras de su acompañante.

—Claro, pero por ahora quiero que sea sólo nuestro — Seiya no comprendía la actitud de Mina. Esa noche se había convertido en la más memorable de su vida y desde luego deseaba que no fuera la única.

—¿Y si nos descubren? — Le preguntó al tiempo que la tomaba de la barbilla para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Diremos… que fueron efectos, efectos del bendito alcohol…

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

Ahí esta, espero haya sido reto cumplido, porque ah! cómo sufrí T.T Mi primer lemon con Seiya… digo de Seiya XD y que al final nunca quedo tan conforme, es tan complicado el lemon.

Igual, lo hice con mucho cariño, esfuerzo y sé que es una pareja rara, pero todo fue gracias a una petición de Yaten Kaname, anda Yaten dime qué te pareció jajaja

La estrofa de la canción que aparece se llama "Y no puedo olvidarte" creo que la canta RBD XD la verdad sólo busqué una letra que quedara.

¿Qué les pareció? No sean crueles ok :D y desde ya, gracias por leer.


End file.
